A Light That Never Comes
by Link234521
Summary: Post- DOC FFVII/Imagining of an "The After Years" for Final Fantasy VII. Sixteen years after the Battle of Midgar in 0010, a new threat to the Planet rises. Enemies new and old are coming, and the conflicts within Sora and Aya Strife, son and daughter of Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife, may or may not be the Planet's salvation. But what does this battle have to do with Sora or Aya?
1. Prologue

_**A Light That Never Comes**_

_**PROLOGUE:**_

* * *

_Undisclosed Location_

_Gran Nuva_

_16 years ago..._

**"...Good evening, this is CyberNews with your host as always, Cait Sith. Tonight's news: a murder in Gran Nuva leads police to the serial killer naming himself "Jack the Ripper", and today marks the 95th anniversary of the GC's founding. But first, our top story for tonight: the fall of ACCorp."**

**"For a year now, ACCorp has been under constant investigation after rumors of illegal human testing, as well as destructive projects that are considered against business rules. Sources from the GC have stated that an investigation will begin in the next few months regarding ACCorp. If the rumors are revealed to be true, ACCorp could be facing consequential charges that could lead to bankruptcy, and it's CEO, Alex Armstrong, to a sentence that Nuva Pulse hadn't seen since."**

**"In regards to the fact that ACCorp has yet to be facing charges for their crimes, stocks in the company has been decreasing for the past year, and if ACCorp is found innocent, it could be a while before their financial budget-"**

The TV in the room blacked out, leaving the moonlight as the only source of light. The room was large than any regular office, with glass walls for a perfect view of the city below them, a desk with a computer on it near the far side near the back of the office, a coffee table and lounge chairs to the side along with a television built into the wall near the door.

In the office chair sat a man in his early 30s, with dark hair and dressed in a black suit, holding a glass as he glared at the television, even though he shut it off.

"Damn Midgarian moron." the man breathed as he shot the glass empty. Moving away from his desk towards a glass cabinet with various drinks, he took out a bottle of alcohol. As he closed the cabinet shut, he caught his own reflection glaring back at him. Was this... _replica_ really him? Normally, he was more at a standstill when he faces his own self, despite what situation either he or his company had gotten into. He could just release a wave of confidence that would cause others whom were chickenhearted to join him in his tranquil state. But even as of now, his zombie-like skin and bags under his eyes wouldn't bring said state to anyone, causing mass panic throughout everything.

He sealed his eyes, drifting away from the cabinet containing his reflection and to one of many glass windows as he looked down. The darkest of night has already fallen, for this time people from their jobs were returning home, have dinner, and maybe a late night program before they went to bed. However, it was never a routine for this man. He didn't even have the time for cooked meals, or any program on television.

Not even a family.

Not when he had a company as large as ACCorp to run.

Couldn't even have a moment's break from his job. If that happened, something catastrophic will happen worse than the company's fall.

The faint sound of an opening door caught his ears, eyes darting from the city below to the reflection of his secretary, whom was looking at his back.

"He's here to see you, Mr. Armstrong."

"...Dismissed." Armstrong muttered loud enough for his secretary to hear, walking out and leaving the door open. A moment later, another figure walked in, Armstrong not paying attention to observe the man. He's met him many times already, and was able to remember everything about him, from his messy blonde hair, rectangular glasses, and his lab coat that made him have the appearance of a mad scientist.

"Mr. Armstrong."

"Formalities were your strong point, Jack, but now is not the time." The men sat down at the seat and behind the desk, sliding a glass that he had fetched earlier and placed it in front of the scientist.

"I make it a habit to not drink on the job, Alex." He pushed the glass slightly away, CEO shrugging and taking the glass back. "So, how much are we in hell?"

"If CyberNews Network continues to report this rumor garbage, our stocks would be worth nothing more than paper towels."

"Stocks should be the smallest of our worries. We're about to be inspected by the GC, and if they find out what we've been doing, you, me, hell! Even the company could be accused for illegal experimentation on humans, a charge that's the half-baked side of ACCorp!"

Armstrong held the glass as he began to dive into his mind. He was able to evade the law for about a decade now, and there could be a way to prevent his company from bankruptcy and his freedom. "How long can we cease the warrants for our labs?"

"Anywhere from two to three days, that is, if they aren't slacking off and depending on whom they go through to get the DA."

The chairman nodded as he put the still full glass down, too deep in thought to have his focus gone. "...All right, I'll get in front of a camera tomorrow, I think we still have a few friends in CyberNews; tell them that we have plans to reform one of our labs to help the general public should get the press and people on our side to raise our stocks."

"That's all swell for the stocks, but what about when the GC finds the projects, Alex? How are you gonna get out of _that _one?" The scientist probed.

The CEO had predicted the answer to the question ever since he took ACCorp after his father, and with this crisis, he had to. "Shut it all down. Eliminate all data, including our research and findings, have all our top employees relocated, the rest let go and pay them handsomely so they keep their mouths shut."

"Are you crazy?! We've spent millions of munny on these projects each! If you suddenly decide to terminate them, there's hell to pay!"

"We've survived through worse before, and as long as the Mythril condensers generate enough to make power, and high stocks, we'll get the lost funds back in time." Armstrong poured himself another drink, now into his calm stature again.

"Then think about the pain-staking time and effort we sacrificed for those projects. Think about the things we were doing, to restore our world to it's natural state with no pollution, sir."

"I shall not be able to restore our world while in a maximum security prison cell, if my freedom must mean terminating the projects, then it has to be done."

"Sir, what about the CN Project?! The project that we promised to-"

"ENOUGH!" The chairman pounded his fist on the desk, shaking the entire piece of furniture and making Jack step back. "You seem to be having the impression that I _want _to get rid of the projects. However, the truth of the matter is that we've been close to the success of the CN Project that I am tempted to risk indictment to complete the CN Project and the others, but the risk is too great now. We need to end this mishap as soon as possible. How long will it take?"

"Well, if we hold the conference tomorrow, that might get the press to stop sticking their noses where it doesn't belong... We should be able to have all of the projects and programs shutdown and erased within a couple of hours after the conference, and if we're lucky, the GC will be off our backs."

The scientist began to make his way towards the door, but the chairman stopped him. "Jack, I'm sorry about having to shut down the CN Project and countless others. I know how long your time and effort was put into the CN Project, but you must understand-"

"Alex, how long have we known each other?"

"Since we were kids."

"Since we were colleagues, before that, the best of friends. After that, before ACCorp, it was a mere private military company and weapons manufacturer. I don't enjoy the fact that I'm to close down the project after using up five years on it, but if it has to be this way, I will follow orders." Jack readjusted his glasses, getting up from the chair and towards the door.

"Thank you for understanding, Jack."

The scientist nodded and made his way out of the office, closing the door soundlessly behind him. The CEO, on the other hand, huffed out of his nostrils as he looked out the window. "Maybe one day, we'll continue..."

* * *

**Okay, okay, I know it's been a long time since I've posted. Okay; not that long, just about two months. A lot has changed for me, but I'm back (and hopefully). So here's my crack shot at my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, and I hope it'll serve well as it is somewhat influenced by Jared Someone's **_**Jenova**_**; ****well, ONLY the prologue. The rest will an original from me.**

**Now, as for **_**Protocol: Omega**_** for those readers whom have read it, you can tell it has taken a major time gap because it's hard for me to decide whom to write next.**

**Hopefully, you'll enjoy my first outing for a **_**Kingdom Hearts **_**fanfic.**

**-Link234521.**


	2. You Don't Know Me

_**A Light That Never Comes**_

_**Chapter I: You Don't Know Me**_

* * *

_Destiny Islands_

_Present Day_

_"R..ir..."_

_"F...en..."_

_"FENRIR!"_

The calming wind flowed through the medium-sized gap in the room, whipping the face of a young teenager as his eyes lazily began to widen open and begin to blink. Birds chirping rang out in his ears, wishing that they could just shut up or else he'd just shoot them right on the spot.

"How are you feeling?"

Running his hand through his gravity-defying spiky brown hair, cerulean eyes darted around the area, realizing that he was in the infirmary. "...My forehead hurts."

"No kidding."

Sitting up, his eyesight began to focus into view, groaning from the throbbing pain in his head. Feeling the weight of fabric on his head, he didn't even bother to ask what had happened to him.

He already knew.

"Looks like your eyes are focusing. You should be fine. Say your name for me."

"...Sora."

"Why don't you take it easy in training? Next time, you could have your head cut off!"

"Tell that to him." Sora covered his eye with his hand, not wanting to remember.

"That Riku... Never seems to listen to anyone." The doctor recalled. "Why don't you ignore him?"

"I can't run away."

"Wanna be cool, huh, hotshot? Well, don't get injured in the process." She began to think, realizing that classes were already in session. "Let's see, your instructor is... Ah! Miss Farron! I'll call her now. Just wait here for a minute."

Just as the doctor walked away, Sora collapsed on the bed, groaning as he slapped the palm of his hand on his forehead. A wave of pain washed over his forehead, teenager ignoring the pain over the current situation.

Not Farron!

"Lightning? Come get your student. Yes... yes. His injury's not too serious. It'll leave a temporary scar." In the other room, the teenager was practically mentally begging to not be picked up by his instructor. "...Right. Now please come by."

His fate was already sealed by the end of that call.

* * *

As the seconds started to tick away, the spiky-haired boy covered his eyes with his arm to try not to get another scolding from his instructor. In his head, he can already think of the barrage of scolds he can get from her. "You idiot!", "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!", "Moron.", "Spiky haired dimwit.", and the most common one, "Chocobo head.".

_"Man, some semester this'll turn out to be." _He glanced upwards, staring at the ceiling. How was he gonna pass this one? This semester was the decisive one. The only chance he has!

"Sora..."

_"Huh?" _He looked around, trying to locate the source of the voice. He found nothing. Either he was crazy, or that someone was actually _in _the room.

The door to the infirmary flew open, the clicking of combat boots crashing on the tile. Gulping internally, Sora knew the tone of those footsteps. A figure walked towards the infirmary room Sora was in, injured student glancing at his instructor. A young woman stood before him, with long light pink hair, washed-out aqua colored eyes with a slight tinge of green, and a glare that would make anyone wish they had paid attention in her class. The young woman was wearing a white vest with a short, sleeveless brown turtleneck underneath, light armor plating on her left shoulder, various armbands and fingerless gloves while wearing a short mini skirt with various storage packs attached, a long crimson scarf flowing out of her left shoulder and thigh high boots.

Sighing heavily and bitterly, she crossed her arms across her chest while leaning on a support. "You chocobo head. I knew it'd be either you or Riku."

Sora lifted himself up, avoiding his instructor's glare. Yep, he's been scolded again. "...Come on, let's go. Today's the day."

The student and instructor began to walk away from the infirmary, Lightning still in crossed arms as her student jammed his fists in his jacket pockets. "Seriously, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Does it look like I'm not?"

"Honestly, I don't know what's going on with you." His instructor started harshly.

"Considering that I'm a troubled kid? Whatever."

"Humph. Very well then. Tell me more about yourself."

"...Not-"

"-Interested." His instructor finished, Sora rolling his eyes as he walked on in the building.

The Academy.

The Guardian Corps High School for Teenagers.

Call it whatever you want. But it'll stay as the "Academy" for as long as you stay there.

The Academy was built by the Guardian Corps for the young people whom wished to join the GC on the Islands, therefore building it in Destiny Islands. It was a rather large building split into eight sectors and two floors; four in the lobby, the rest on the second floor. Each sector was labeled with an emblem to signify what it holds: the sword for the training center, shield for the dormitories, book for the library, the caduceus for the infirmary, rod for the classrooms, a rose for the ballroom, sphere for the quad; finally the emblem of the Guardian Corps for the headmaster's office.

As the student and teacher walked towards the classroom, students were moving to their classes or to sit down and relax at the picnic tables, either gossiping, enjoying their hobby, or to have their remaining lunch they never got to. Sora walked on by, some students looking at him and brushing their arms against his while they were walking to their classes.

"Geez, what a wolf."

Yes, it was sadly true.

Sora was a _solus lupus_: a mere lone wolf. He never made any friends.

Never.

The bell for the next class rang out across the campus, students stopping what they were doing and rushing to their next class as today was a very important day.

Today was the yearly Guardian Corps Exam, designed for the bravest whom wished to be official Guardian Corps officers.

* * *

The student and the instructor entered the classroom, students in Lightning's class chatting away about the exam today. Most of them were nervous, others excited.

"I'm a bit nervous."

"This has gotta be one of the most craziest exams."

"You think? The real exam is on a _battleground_!"

Just as soon as Sora entered the classroom, some of his peers looked at him without sympathy, others ignoring him or remaining silent. However, the student's eyes were focused on the student with long silver hair relaxing in the back of the room, looking smug. A fire burned in both of their eyes, both dispising the other for a reason.

For Sora's case, it was because of the look he was just given.

And the other, for the same thing.

Yes, Sora and Riku Crescent were rivals. Both had hated each other starting when they entered the Academy. At one time, Riku had chosen Sora as his rival and training partner. But Riku's rival, on his end, was never interested in a training partner, thinking that it was a "waste of time."

Just as Sora was about to take his seat, the door flew open, followed by the sound of Lightning's boots clacking against the floor. Those whom have been asleep quickly awake as the gossipy girls stopped dead in their tracks. "Good morning, class."

Based on the tone of the instructor's voice, the students whom were either out of their seats or just woke up paid their full attention as the others whom were out of their seats scrambled to their assigned desks. Lightning was strict when it came to the Exam, and made sure that the students were at their full attention or suffer her punishments.

As Sora sat down at his desk, which was unpleasantly next to Riku, a female student sat next to him. Her hair, a bright blonde that travels to the lower half of her back with streaks of dark brunette sitting on the sides of her face, eyes a mixture of blue and red.

"Hey Sora, you okay? Heard you got hit pretty badly."

"...Don't talk to me, Aya."

"Sora, I'm your sister. I need to know!" Aya demanded in a low tone.

"Since when did you become mother?"

Huffing sharply, she crossed her arms and faced the opposite side of where her brother was sitting. _"Same old Sora."_

"Let's get on with the schedule today. As well as some of you know, the field exam for Guardian Corps candidates will begin later this afternoon. Those not participating, as well as the ones whom failed the written exam, are to remain here in study hall. You know who you are." Lightning announced, tone of voice scaring the living daylights out of the lazy students. "Field exam participants, you have pre-field exam time until then. I suggest you prepare and ensure _acceptable _condition. I don't want anyone, repeat; _anyone_ standing out there like an idiot. _Understand_?"

Few of the students either stiffened up at their instructor's tone of voice when she made it clear or fell off of their desks, which only one did.

"Meet at the hall in sixteen hundred hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any questions?" The students nodded no, clearly and swiftly answering the question. "Crescent!"

"What?"

"Do _not _injure your partner while training. Keep that in mind, or else."

The student whom was warned looked at his rival next to him, then pounding his fist on the desk. However, the rival never flinched at the noise made.

"Field exam participants, I will see you all later. Dismissed." The students got out of their seats and out of Lightning's classroom, even Sora's rival glared at him while he left. "Sora, Aya, I need to speak with both of you."

Hearing both their names called, the siblings stood from their desks and walked to the front of the room, where Instructor Farron was speaking with a few other students. "Both of you haven't been to the Lunar Cavern yet, haven't you? Without passing this prerequisite, both of you won't be able to enter the field exam."

Aya scratched the back of her head, her brother crossing his arms and stared down on the floor.

_"Oh Yevon, I forgot!"_

_"...I was gonna go there this morning, but Riku..."_

Noticing the siblings' facial expressions, the instructor breathed out calmly. "Does one or both of you have a good excuse?"

"...Not really." The siblings responded.

"Then let's get going. I'll meet both of you at the front gate once you are fully prepared." The instructor walked out of the class, leaving both Aya and Sora in the room.

"...Let's go."

"Sora, you're not even ready to-"

"I meant to grab our gear back in our dorms, Aya." Without hesitation, he left the room and out to the hallway leading to the dormitories.

"Oooh, that Sora!" Stomping, she charged out of the room after her brother.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'M LATE!"

Before either Sora or Aya could piece together what's going on, a student ran into them, spiky haired student unflinching from the impact as the student and Aya fell down. Picking herself up, Aya dusted off her uniform as the student remained on the ground.

Sora was able to get a good look at the student that ran into him and his sister. The student was a girl his age in the Academy's female dress, composed of a gray blouse and navy blue shoulders, silver-trimmed "wings" and crimson tie with the Guardian Corps emblem, a straight skirt cutting off just above the knees, and knee-high boots sharing the color of the blouse. In her features, her brunette hair was drawn back with a spiky bang on the right of her face, and accompanying with her hair was eyes the color of emeralds with a rather bright blue like it flipped his instructor's.

"Are you okay?"

Brushing her skirt, she got up and looked at the students she crashed into. "...There. Oh! Sorry for crashing into you two! I was kinda in a hurry." She shifted her focus into the entrance to Lightning's class, then back at Sora and Aya. "You wouldn't have happened to have just came out of that class, did you?"

"We did."

Gulping, the student swiftly looked back and forth at the students and the classroom door. "Is... homeroom done?"

Nodding, Sora and Aya responded truthfully.

"Ohhh, noo... This Academy is much bigger than my last Academy."

"Last Academy?"

_"She must be talking about the Traverse Town Academy." _Aya's brother recalled, knowing that there were about three Academys in the Islands.

Clasping her hands together as if she was praying, she snapped out of her apparent state of mind. "Oh! I just transferred here. Do you think you could give me a quick tour of this Academy?"

"Sure!" Aya responded.

"Thank you! Alright, let's go!"

"We'll take the elevator to the lobby and I'll show you the directory." Sora responded coldly, thinking that this is a waste of time. Noticing his facial expressions, Aya begged using her eyes to just do it.

Giving in, Sora signaled them to follow him as the trio crossed the bridge of the second floor to the elevator, entering it and descended to the lobby. The three students traversed to the directory after they got out of the elevator, activating it.

"Well, this is it. The Destiny Island Academy is a pretty big place. It's a good idea to check where you want to go."

"Um, how do you use this?"

"You just touch the area you wish to go, and directions will be displayed." Aya responded, demonstrating by touching the "**Dormitories**" section. The directions for the specified area popped up, but lasted for a few seconds before Aya dismissed them.

"...Now we'll tell you each part of the Academy so that you won't forget."

"Yes sir!"

"You'll find the dormitory just behind the elevator. A majority of the students here live in the dorms. There's not too many students who commute."

"Yeah, I'm in the dorms as well!"

"You can rest and change in there as well." Sora finished, sliding the information off and letting his sister take over.

"West of Sector 1 is the cafeteria. There's a 24/7 rush for the hot dogs. Better get used to waiting in line."

"Got it!"

Knowing that Aya finished her part, Sora unwillingly decided to play the game of alternating the role of explanation. "...East of the area in Sector 2 is the parking lot. We usually take the Academy vehicle when a mission comes up."

"The front gate is located to the south here..." Aya recalled that they had to meet up with Instructor Lightning at the area.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing..." Aya answered.

"Next, we have the quad, located in the Western Sector. Heard there's gonna be the inauguration ceremony there..."

"South of Sector 2 is the infirmary. This is where you get treated for your wounds, but most students just go there for advice."

"What's the doctor's name?" The new student questioned, causing Aya and her brother to look at each other.

"Doctor Lynd." Both siblings reminisced.

"Now the eastern area in Sector 2. This is the training center. It's the only area open at night. The area is mostly used for training, and they have real monsters running loose there. Don't take it seriously, you'll wind up dead meat. Better be cautious."

"...Okay." The student gulped.

"South of the eastern area is the library. There's a lot of books you can look up there, but the computers in the classroom are more efficient."

"You remember the classroom back in Sector 2, right?" Sora quizzed the transfer student.

"Yeah, I remember that one."

"Oh, and the headmaster's office is located in Sector 3. You'll need permission to get in."

The transfer student clasped her hands again, then remembering what she was about to ask. "Another question. What's the headmaster's name?"

"Headmaster Amodar." The siblings reminisced once more.

"That's about it. Anything else?"

"Got it!" As soon as the transfer student answered, Sora dismissed the directory. "Hey, are both of you taking the GC exam today?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe I'll see one or both of you again, later. I've already completed my training at my previous Academy. I'm also taking the field exam as well. Good luck to the three of us, huh?" She started to leave, but turned back to thank them.

* * *

The siblings returned to the dormitory, both heading off to their rooms and had to change for the prerequisite mission.

Once Aya was in her room, she switched out of her Academy uniform and into her own clothes. Once she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror. Instead of being in the uniform, Aya was in a white shirt under a black zip-up vest and button-up corset, black shorts that were folded at the waist under a miniskirt the same color, a metal guard on her left elbow, duster at the extending to her heels as well as black gloves.

_"Wow. I really do look like mother..." _Attached to the sides of the mirror were photos of her and Sora. Before they entered the Academy, Sora was different compared to now.

On Sora's case, he had to take longer.

Looking at himself in the mirror for quite a while, he saw the bandages still on his forehead. Deciding that it was getting in the way for him, he unwrapped them. The wound he received from Riku earlier was still there, the blood drying out and starting to heal. So much for, "no trying to kill the other."

Disposing the bandages in the wastebin, Sora began swapping out of his own uniform. By the time he was done, he was now in a black sleeveless zipped-down turtleneck sweater, indigo/black pants, black boots, fingerless gloves, black cloth covering his left and right legs, and a pauldron with a badge on it that covered his chest with two straps.

Not even judging on how he looks, he went over to a case next to his bed, noticing the emblem imprinted on it. It was the head of a wolf, with a ring in it's mouth like it was a door ornament; even looks the same as the badge on his pauldron. Unlatching the locks on the side, he opened the cover and uncovered what was inside.

A sword. Made from Adamantite, Mythril, and Orichalcum. The weapon shines a brilliant silver when light hits the blade, with a long gray hilt, a large golden handguard with one side extending to match the hilt's length, a wide length of blade, and an equally long but thinner length ending in a point. Drawing out the weapon from it's case, Sora flicked the massive weapon, blade separating and revealing the most complex design of the sword. Putting it down, the blade returned to it's inactive state as Sora began to strap on the holster for his weapon, picking it up again and sheathing the weapon.

* * *

The instructor was waiting for the two to arrive, resting against a stone column that supported the gate to the Academy. The air was mild and the sun was shining brightly in the sky, scattering pieces and fragments of shadows across the terrain. Once she caught sight of Sora and Aya, she pushed herself off the column, crossing her arms as usual. Lightning had her hand behind her back, revealing that there was a weapon on her lower back and holding a databoard for the prerequisite mission. She stood as a strong and independent woman, dressed in her own variation of the Guardian Corps uniform doubling as her own clothing.

"Looks like you two made it on time." Their instructor sarcastically commented.

"We had to help a transfer student find their way around." Aya admitted.

"Hmm... quite the impression, you two. Before we leave for the Lunar Cavern, I'm sure both of you have your Eidolons ready." Lightning typed something in the databoard as the siblings showed their crystals with their Eidolons. "Also, keep in mind that the stronger your bond is with the Eidolon, the more powerful you'll be."

"Got it."

Both brother and sister recounted to what Eidolons are: they are creatures called into battle by the user and are capable of being summoned once 'captured'. Eidolons forge bonds with the user, therefore possessing special characteristics and abilities that the summoner can use. However, Eidolons are rare and hard to find due to their tendency to move from one place to another. Not only do the Eidolons just be used as help in battle, they also drain a bit of life the user has; the longer the use, the more risk there will be of death. It's a trade-off, but one necessary in the GC's line of work.

Lightning looked at the data on both Aya and Sora, "Pay attention, you two. Both of you scored top in your class in over 4/5 exams, as well as qualifying for this evening's field exam. As the top of your class, you are to receive the opportunity of acquiring an Eidolon through the Destiny Islands Academy. I will accompany both of you from the side, observing your decisions, strategies, and physicality- for a rank. We are going to the Lunar Cavern with a sighting of an Eidolon there. It is up to both of you to work together and convince it to work with both of you, through whatever it takes." She finished the objectives, looking at both students. "Let's get going. I hope you're both ready; it's going to be tough, Sora and Aya."

* * *

**CHARACTER BIOS UNLOCKED!**

**Profile 001: Sora**

**Name: **Sora Strife

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **July 7, 0012

**Hometown: **Destiny Islands

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Mother: **Tifa Lockhart

**Father: **Cloud Strife

**Siblings: **Aya (16)

**Occupation: **Guardian Corps Academy student

**Eidolon: **Fenrir

**Notable: **The more cold shouldered child of Cloud and Tifa. This personality is heightened by the fact that Sora acts the same way as his father during Meteorfall in 0007 and the Geostigma Crisis in 0009. In this way, Sora is considered the "lone Fenrir" in the Academy, but deeply cares for his sister even though he hides it. He inherits Cloud's Mako-enhanced abilities of strength and endurance and uses his father's Materia for magic, even though they are no longer used.

Sora's choice of weapon is a sword, having his own version of Cloud's First Blade; though unable to function like the Fusion Swords' assembling process.

While in the Academy, he is Riku Crescent's rival. A recent practice duel caused both of them to bear scars near their left and right eyelids; Riku's leaving a permanent scar.

**Profile 002: Aya**

**Name: **Aya (pronounced "eye-ya") Strife

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **July 7, 0012

**Hometown: **Destiny Islands

**Hair Color: **Blonde with brown streaks

**Eye Color: **Blue with red iris

**Mother: **Tifa Lockhart

**Father: **Cloud Strife

**Siblings: **Sora (16)

**Occupation: **Guardian Corps Academy student

**Eidolon:** Shiva

**Notable: **The older twin of Sora by half an hour, Aya is the more outgoing and optimistic compared to the solitude her brother holds. Like her brother, her own personality is enhanced by the fact she somewhat resembles her mother personality-wise. Contrasting to her own twin, she is the "Queen of Ice" due to her rejecting dates and carrying the Eidolon Shiva, but is more concerned with her brother than he is. She inherits Cloud's Mako enhancements, as well as the power of using pure magic.

Aya's choice of weapons are gloves and claws, and rarely any form of blade weapons.

**Profile 003: Lightning**

**Name: **Claire "Lightning" Farron

**Age: **21

**Birthday: **April 21, 0007

**Hometown: **Destiny Islands

**Hair Color: **Pink

**Eye Color: **Blue with green iris

**Family: **Serah (18)

**Occupation: **Guardian Corps officer, Guardian Corps Academy instructor

**Eidolon:** Odin

**Notable: **A Guardian Corps officer at 18, then an instructor recently, Lightning is a determined, concentrated, and independent woman. In her early life, her father died when she was young and her mother died from an unknown illness when she was 15. Having no other family aside from her sister, Claire raised her. And to overcome the pain of her parents' death and be an adult as quickly as possible, she changes her name to Lightning. However, despite the delusion of not needing her past, Lightning was still a normal and helpless child without her parents who wanted to be loved.

After graduating from high school, Lightning joined the Guardian Corps, where she attained the rank of sergeant and was scheduled for officer training. However, she began to lose sight of her goals, and worked many hours while spending little time with Serah. As an instructor, she is strict that there was never a break for the students and wants to make sure they pay attention or face her fury.

Lightning's choice of weapon is the gunblade.

**Profile 004: Riku**

**Name: **Riku Crescent

**Age: **17

**Birthday: **March 8, 0011

**Hometown: **Destiny Islands

**Hair Color: **Silver

**Eye Color: **Green

**Family: **Unknown

**Occupation: **Guardian Corps Academy student

**Notable****: **Sora's rival and well-known in terms of combat skill. He is somewhat famous around the Academy for the very combat skills and his unpredictable nature has earned him the watchful eyes of Lightning and other instructors. Riku, while having an unpredictable nature, has a calm and cool exterior. Rumor has it that he's the son of the One-Winged Angel, Sephiroth. There has been a lack of evidence and proof, as it is confirmed that Sephiroth was officially killed by Cloud Strife in 0007, then in 0009 during the Geostigma Crisis.

Rumors aside, Riku seems to possess Sephiroth's skills in battle and Mako-enhanced abilities, as well as carries a blade weapon resembling a katana as his weapon of choice.


	3. Lightning Above and a Fire Below Me

_**A Light That Never Comes**_

_**Chapter II: Lightning Above and a Fire Below Me**_

* * *

_Destiny Islands_

_Present Day_

_**Sora's POV**_

I peered behind myself to see Lightning and Aya cautiously entering the cavern. As soon as the three of us entered the cave, it became black as night, save for the shine that some of the ores have. The Lunar Cavern is a small underground cave, hidden behind a large forest, connected to the canyons surrounding the area where the Academy is located. Of course, this is where I found Fenrir.

Or rather, _it_ found me five years ago.

* * *

_Destiny Islands, Lunar Cavern_

_Five years ago; 0023_

_"Sora!" An eleven-year old Aya called out, obviously trying to get my attention as the both of us were playing hide and seek._

_On my side, I was hiding somewhere hard to reach, snickering in the hopes of seeing my sister going all nuts when she couldn't find me. I don't know how she does it, but she always finds me, no matter what when we play hide and seek._

_"SOOOOORRRRAAAA!"_

_I chuckled to myself, now seeing her getting all flustered and kicking a nearby tree, causing leaves from the tree to fall and the birds nested up there flying._

_"You wanna find me?! Try your best!" I hollered out, catching Aya off guard by the sound of my voice._

_"Like you ever tried your best!"_

_Now that I knew that she'll find me again, I had to get out of this area and lose. Again._

_Before I could even move, the earth under my feet crumbled, and the next thing I know, I've been eaten alive by the darkness of the cavern. The area where I stood finally gave in and cracked under my weight._

_Once I regained consciousness, my head was throbbing from the trauma I received from the fall. Groaning, I knew I was inside a cavern from the fall. I slowly got to my feet, head darting in all directions as I desperately looked for an exit. The hole in which I came in was too high for me to reach._

_Without thinking, I drifted into the dark abyss, not even paying attention to the darkness of the cavern. Wandering off alone, with no light to see the path that I walked on, I was worried about Aya not being able to find me inside this cavern._

_Maybe I should've let her win this time then be in this situation._

_As I ventured into the darkness of the cavern, the wind was violently howling and blowing from all sides. My body started to shiver from the chills coming from the winds, and sweat pouring down my forehead. Before I could even move, something tackled me to the ground._

_From that fall, I got cut on my left cheek by a sharp rock. Screaming from the burning cut, I covered it with my palm, knowing that the blood will be on my hand. From there, I saw four pairs of eyes, all filled with the moonlight's shine, turn at me. A growling noise followed, then fangs flashing in the dim light. "Oh great."_

_Backing away, I had to keep my distance from the Bander Wolves since I had no weapon at the time. That wasn't the case however as their growling became louder, signaling that they were getting closer to me despite backing away from them. My back hit the cavern wall, knowing that I was boxed in and ready to be the beasts' dinner. The ferociousness was still in their eyes, and the glare of hunger came as well._

_They pounced towards me as I blacked out, knowing my fate will be quick and painful. A sudden yelp rang out, as another growl came along, forcing me to open my eyes to see what was going on._

_The animals that tried to devour me were being taking out one by one, causing them to retreat. A pair of crimson eyes looked at me as I thought it was another one of those wolves._

_**"Calm, child. I am not here to hurt you."**_

_At first, I didn't believe the creature as I backed away and hit the wall again. My body was still quivering from the previous attackers._

_**"Sora..."**_

_I stopped shaking fearfully as I stood up slowly, letting my hand get off my cut cheek._

_**"You fell from the top of my cavern, didn't you, Sora?"**_

_I nodded in the darkness, not even questioning on how does this creature know my name._

_**"I am Fenrir. I shall lead you out of my cavern, and accompany you once you leave this cavern."**_

* * *

It's been five years since Fenrir and I met. Ever since I got out of that cavern, he accompanied me in the familiar crystal form that Eidolons take on when not in battle.

Inside the cavern, darkness roamed freely and the cold winds blew, just as I remembered it when Fenrir saved me. Since it was dark, there needed to be light for the three of us. Snapping my fingers, the palm of my hand shone brightly as I held it up like it was a lantern to guide our way.

Minutes passed by quickly as I lead my sister and instructor like I knew the place from the back of my hand. The deeper we ventured into the cavern, the more colder it got, causing our breath to collide with the cold, dry air. My lungs felt like it was freezing from the inside, but I brushed it off and continued.

It seemed that Lightning mistook my silence as we continued exploring the cavern. "Is there something wrong, Strife?" I turned back to face both Aya and my instructor, whom were behind me. "You seem tense."

I looked at my sister, whom knew the true reason behind my silence. I then looked back at our instructor. "...I'm fine. Just preparing myself."

"You know, whenever I accompany any of my students on these types of tests, they crumble in fear. But you two don't seem to mind."

"Our father's attitude rubbed off on us."

"Like father, like son and daughter." Lightning concluded. "Your father was my mentor once, and he rubbed off on me too."

I turned to face my instructor fully. She was all ears like a student, but with the authority of an instructor. I guess she was telling the truth. _"You can't be serious..." _I thought.

She gave me her signature glare as she reached for her weapon. "Thought you wanted to know." She gave me the go-ahead, urging me to continue being the lamp for the three of us and continue on. We reached to the deepest part of the Lunar Cavern, where we stopped and I extinguished the light in my palm since there was a hole in the ceiling of the cavern.

"Okay, this seems to be the entire area and we haven't seen any monsters, let alone an Eidolon. Maybe the scanners were buggy?"

"Impossible. I checked them out earlier; they did show high levels of Eidolon energy in the cavern." Our instructor responded, crossing her arms.

I looked around, mainly at the hole in the ceiling of the cavern. The hole was large enough for an 11 year old to fit in...

Wait a minute.

It made sense now.

I was back at where I fell into the cavern those years ago.

_**Aya's POV**_

Sora was awfully quiet when we got here. Maybe something was up that made him this way. Normally, I'd ask him what's wrong, but he _had _to be the silent type nowadays! Ugh, some brother...

I saw him looking up at where the light came in to light this part of the cavern, like he knew this place before.

_**"I know why your brother's looking up at that tear in the cavern ceiling." **_Shiva spoke from the crystal she takes form of in my mind. _**"This is where he fell when you were playing that game five years ago."**_

Points for Shiva... Again.

Her ability to read minds of my friends, even my brother, is unsurprising now. Before, it was amazing when I found her. I was able to find out what the other boys at the Academy are really thinking when they ask me out. It's no wonder I'm called the "Queen of Ice" because of Shiva's ability.

I watched my brother take off his glove from the hand that he used as a light source and put it on the ground. He was tensing again, but focusing to feel the ground's temperature as he kneeled. Sora reached for his weapon and withdrew it, impaling it on the cavern ground as if it were an Eidolon scanner. From the dim light, I could see the craftsmanship of the weapon.

It was a near identical replica to father's First Blade from his Fusion Swords set, although with a handguard that was about the same length and width of the handle. Despite it's appearance aside the color palette, it doesn't combine with five other swords like father's. Even though the sword can go into battle and inactive mode, it lacks the power to add more weight and make it easier to swing it with a completed assembly. Father made this weapon for Sora as an orientation present when the both of us were going to the Academy, I guess he didn't want him to carry the same burden he had during the Geostigma Crisis years ago.

Sure, there were blade-wielding students at the Academy, but the ones that _really_ stood out from that group were my brother and Riku. It's no wonder that Riku chose my brother as his rival. Both of them had the swordsmanship similar to father and the One-Winged Angel; even their Mako-enhanced abilities.

He then sat down in a position that made him look like he's meditating. He _possibly _cannot be doing that at a time like this! Since Shiva can't read his mind during his meditation, this is a waste of time for him!

The earth of the cavern suddenly shook, rocks from the ceiling of the cave crumbling down. Sora suddenly got out of his meditation and at the speed of light, he wrenched out his sword and backflipped out of the area he sat on. "It's here."

As if we had abruptly awoken the slumbering earth, the dirt, gravel, ground and rocks had continued trembling violently. The winds whistled loudly like a train whistle, and then, it stopped.

Silence flooded the room like it was water, shadows dancing on the cavern walls without us knowing. I felt my rapidly beating heart just as fast when Sora removed his weapon from the dirt, my body flooding with blood like it was a river out of control. I gulped as a countermeasure admonitory to turn back, but I regathered my courage and reached for the pocket on my duster. Pulling out my gloves I use for fighting, I put them on, tugging at the end to make sure they don't slip off.

We found the Eidolon, all right.

Like a phoenix rising from it's ashes, the Eidolon stood tall and ready for combat, towering over the three of us. With eyes deep as the brightest flame, and a structure intimidating enough to cause anyone's body to immediately freeze. Like tar, flames dripped from the beast's clawed fingers.

The target Eidolon took a swift step forward that moved his entire body forward. This Eidolon glared down at the three of us like a wolf usually eyeing injured prey, eyes bursting with rage and jaw hanging. _**"I AM IFRIT. WHO DARES ENTER MY CAVERN?!"**_

_**Sora's POV**_

_His_ cavern? Yeah right. This place is Fenrir's, and I'm guessing Ifrit usurped him.

_**"It is true. He stole this place from me."**_

Fenrir's right. He used to rule this cavern before this wannabe Eidolon stole it. He told me.

Since my sword, the Kingdom Blade, was resting on my shoulder one-handed, I said nothing and placed my other hand on the lower half of the handle, lifting it off my shoulder and transformed to battle mode. I gave the Eidolon a grim reaper's look and pointed the blade directly into it's eyes.

_**"Very well. I SHALL BE YOUR DOOM!" **_The beast raged it's lungs out, ground shaking beneath us.

* * *

**Lunar Cavern ****Usurper**

**IFRIT**

* * *

Ifrit charged at the three of us, taking a deep and forceful swipe with the claws in our direction. Aya ducked out of the way as Lightning and I defended our sides, easing the blow but not deflecting it completely. The instructor gained almost quick recovery from the blow, but the flat of my blade was forced into my shoulder. I was then launched from the ground and into the air, suddenly grasped by the Eidolon and slammed onto the ground, leaving a crater of my fall. Recomposing myself, I tried to stand, but to no avail.

"Sora!" Aya shot a blast of green light made it's way towards me in a flash, fusing within me. No longer I felt pain and I got back to my feet, charging towards the Eidolon.

Just as Ifrit was about to swipe at me again, I timed my jump and evaded it, using all of my strength. The blade made contact and started to sink deep within it's skin with each swing of the weapon. At the same time, I reached for my weapon's holster and pulled out my auxiliary blade, Wolfheart. Just as quickly as I could, the blades tore and bit hard quickly in the time I was in midair before getting back on the ground.

Behind me, I could hear Aya's rushing footsteps and quickly put my blades behind me, using them as a jumping point for her. I could feel her weight on both Kingdom Blade and Wolfheart, and used all of my strength to launch her up to Ifrit. I followed after her, both of us attacking the Eidolon just as Ifrit tried to hit us with three heavy, powerful swipes. The first swiped was a fail, the second the same as the first, but the third made contact. Aya and I were starting to fall from the air, but I shot the same green blast at her, making her senses work again and both of us landed on our feet.

Fronting a wicked smile on it's face and eyes, the demon lunged towards us. Both of us evaded the charge as I took out a crystal with a dark grey color that made it look like crystallized smoke. Time for phase II.

"Fenrir, howl before the moon!" I crushed the crystal with my hand, a bright light following the "destruction" of the crystal.

"Shiva, freeze them now!" A brilliant blue light followed Fenrir's summon portal, obviously from Aya.

From Fenrir's portal, a clawed foot came flying out of there and digging deep into the dirt and ground. Moments later, in all his fierce glory, came my Eidolon; a mechanical beast black as night, eyes the color of crimson, and a clawed tail as he howled menacingly. At the same time, the portal Aya's crystal had made, a hand shot out like a monster would, but with more grace. From it came a woman with entirely blue skin and clothing, gracefully standing on the cavern floor.

"Bite your way through!"

"Freeze them down!"

I took Wolfheart and placed it over one of the two cutting sides of Kingdom Blade, putting them together to give my main weapon the power it needs. I knew that I couldn't assemble my Kingdom Blade like dad's Fusion Swords, but who's stopping me? Besides, I can give my sword more power by combining my auxiliary with the main sword; that was the advantage that dad gave me, but the full story was that I can't combine the sword with more than two auxiliary weapons.

_**"Fenrir, how lowly. Joining these humans, knowing you will be enslaved by them to do whatever they please." **_Ifrit taunted my Eidolon, the former ruler of the cavern snarling through it's mechanical jaws.

_**"That may be what you think Ifrit, but Sora has shown me the true values of being a partner Eidolon with a human!"**_

Fenrir and I charged towards the usurping Eidolon, dragging my combined Kingdom Blade against the cavern dirt. I flung it towards the direction of Ifrit, sending dirt and rocks at him as Fenrir starts to emit a blue aura and pounce on Ifrit at the same time the rocks and debris hit him.

Aya followed with her Eidolon summoning chunks of ice and firing them at Ifrit. She then rushed towards the Eidolon and starts throwing hard, yet fast punches infused with ice.

"We'll win this here and now!"

In flashes of light, our Eidolons were enveloped in them. Fenrir had been reconfigured, with even more blades and armor that made him look like a king, as well as more power; Shiva had split into two, Nix and Stiria.

Fenrir's back launched an identical replica of dad's complete Fusion Swords, but with blue and silver color palette. The sword came to my possession, which was somewhat lighter than dad's Fusion Swords. Gripping my swords tightly, I pointed the combined Kingdom Blade at Ifrit while I rested the Fusion Swords replica on my shoulder.

"Let's ride!" Aya made the first move as the Shiva sisters combined to form a motorcycle. Hopping on the Hyper Mode Shiva, she popped the clutch and revved the engine, racing towards the Eidolon. As she raced toward Ifrit, an ice trail was made, making a ramp for Fenrir and I to use as she stopped the bike and spun a 360 multiple times, ice following into a barrier and sending shards towards the Eidolon. Fenrir and I made eye contract and nodded at each other, getting on his back and shifting my balance.

"The moon's light is here!"

Fenrir raised his head and howled towards the light as we charged towards the icy ramp. Digging his claws on the ice to maintain his footing, we approached the end of the ramp and leapt off, Fenrir giving me a boost and like a bullet, I rushed towards the Eidolon. Stabbing the Kingdom Blade into the stunned demon's chest, in which I ignored the blood flying from it, I jumped up and circled around it, slashing as I went before I was above it, slamming it down to the ground.

"Till next time." I returned the Fusion Sword replica to Fenrir, whom took it by the bladed edge and faded away as my crystal returned.

"Nice!" My sister got off the motorcycle as it changed back into the whole Shiva before disappearing.

_**"Impossible! Me, beaten by humans and with Fenrir and Shiva?!" **_Ifrit was kneeling on the ground in defeat. It looked at me in the eye, as he knew I was Fenrir's summoner. _**"Very well. I shall accompany you two and give Fenrir his cavern back."**_

In a flash of light, Ifrit vanished, but left a crystal behind. A sign that he has become our Eidolon.

I picked up the crystal, a bright flame red/orange as it looked like a miniature version of my Materia. Ifrit was now our Eidolon, which means that I have to share him with Aya. Like I'd care about it.

"Seems you two worked together." Lightning was behind us, having seen the entire fight. "You've passed, all right."

"Yes! Sora, we'll be GC officers soon!"

I unattached Wolfheart from Kingdom Blade, putting them back in my holster and crossing my arms, facing away from her.

"Sora! Aren't you gonna say something?!"

"We came here just to get an Eidolon as a way to get into the exam; it's not anything special. If I were you, I'd save it for when we're officially GC officers." I moved past both of them as I was given my score on my FOMA P900iV from the instructor. Looking that I had an A in every field of the digital gradesheet, I flipped the phone closed and shoved it in my pocket. Leading the three of us out of the cavern and into the warm air, where the shadows of the afternoon were fading away and a September sunlight shone down among the dense forest and bright leaves.

The prerequisite mission was done, and our Academy-issued Eidolon has been captured: Ifrit. I enjoyed the sound of silence and nature on our way back to the Academy, checking the hours until the GC Exam begins. Lightning and Aya hardly said a word on the walk back, the only time that my sister asked if I was gonna be alright after a slam like that. I told her that I was used to pain.

* * *

Once I was in my dorm, I took off my gloves and went over to the washbasin. Opening the faucet, I cupped as much water my hands could carry and splashed it over my face. The dirt and blood were then washed away and fled into the washbasin as I grabbed a towel and dried my face from the water. Leaning back in my chair afterwards, where the digital alarm clock ticked soundlessly on the drawer next to my bed, ensuring that every second I had to use until the exam starts will not go unnoticed. I readied my GC cadet uniform and left it nearby, but I focused more to work on polishing my Wolfheart and Kingdom Blade from Ifrit's blood and grinding them against the Mythrilstone to sharpen them again.

If there's one thing you should know about use of blade weapons, sharpen them after every battle. Use about these types of weapons brings wear and tear- and it'll be both useless and a real waste of Munny to get it repaired, even at the best swordsmith.

With every rag, Mythrilstone, and towel used to clean and sharpen my swords' blades, the rag and towels had to be discarded into the nearby wastebasket and the Mythrilstones put back into my sharpening drawer as I silently slid open my window to let the scent of blade polisher, Mythrilstone, soap and blood creep away.

**"May all students whom passed the GC written exam meet at the lobby for final exam. Repeat, may all students whom passed the written exam meet at the lobby."**

Looks like it's go time.


End file.
